


Sven’s Backstory

by RedLacey



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLacey/pseuds/RedLacey
Summary: This posted twice for some reason
Kudos: 2





	Sven’s Backstory

“Come on, we’ve gotta go!” Benjamin Andersson, one of the most well-known criminals in Sweden, said to his wife, the equally well-known Anna Andersson. “The Toppats are coming for us! We’ve got to go now!”  
“What about Sven?” Anna asked.  
“Leave him. He’s never been any use to us anyway,” Benjamin said. Anna reluctantly agreed. Five-year-old Sven, the person in question, slept peacefully in the next room over. The two drove off just as a large red escape pod hit the ground by the house. The noise woke Sven up.  
“M-mamma? Pappa? Var är du? (Where are you?)” Sven asked frantically. He walked around the house, looking for his parents, but they were already gone.  
A few figures stood in the doorway. All three wore top hats.  
“Let’s just get the money and get out of here,” the one with the red and green top hat said.  
“Sounds good MacBeth. I’ll check through this room here. You and Slice can go look around in those two rooms over there,” a woman’s voice said. She walked into the room Sven was in. She looked over and was surprised to see him.  
“Now just who are you?” The woman asked gently.  
“E-English? Sven,” He tried to say. He didn’t know much English, but his parents had taught him what they could, trying to make him “more useful.”  
“MacBeth! Slice! Come in here please!” She said. “I’m Carol Cross. We work for the Toppat Clan. Who are your parents?”  
“Benjamin and Anna Andersson,” Sven answered.  
“I see. Do you know where they went?” Carol asked.  
“N-no, I think they left me...” Sven said quietly. Tears glittered in his eyes.  
“Carol?” MacBeth and Slice walked in. They found her kneeling down next to Sven.  
“This poor kid, his parents just left him here! We have to do something,” Carol was always so serious and confident. It was strange to see how concerned she was.  
“Okay, let’s bring him back to the ship. Chief Wilford should understand. I found the money too.” Slice said.  
The crew headed to the escape pod they landed in. They boarded it and set the coordinates back to their base, the Toppat Airship. Sven gasped as it rose into the air.  
“First time I’m guessing?” MacBeth joked. Sven stared out the single window. He was terrified, but amazed at the same time.  
———————————————————————-  
“So why is he here exactly?” Chief Wilford IV asked, looking down at the young boy his team had drug in.  
“His parents just abandoned him. I couldn’t just leave him there!” Carol protested. The chief smiled.  
“I trust you Carol. He can stay here for a few days, and we’ll go from there. How about you show him to his room?” The chief answered. Carol nodded and walked toward the bedrooms with Sven behind her.  
She led Sven to an empty room across from hers. She opened the door to the room. It was small, with only a bed, a desk, a closet, a bathroom, and a kitchenette, but it would be fine for Sven.  
“Go ahead and get some rest. I’ll be right across the hall if you need me,” Carol said, walking out. Sven went to his bed and went to sleep.  
Carol walked over to her room. She tried to go to sleep, but she found herself worrying about Sven. What was she going to do with him? She couldn’t really raise a child on her own, but she didn’t want to dump him in an orphanage either. Still, if he stuck around, it wouldn’t be her responsibility alone to take care of him. The Toppats often adopted kids into their ranks, and they all did their part. There were quite a few other Toppat kids, like Burt Curtis, for example, so he could still be around kids his age. She’d ask him in the morning.  
———————————————————————-  
Carol gently knocked on Sven’s door. A moment later, he opened it.  
“Good morning Sven. How are you doing?” She asked.  
“God morgon,” he said, not realizing that he was speaking in Swedish. He hadn’t been treated so nicely in a long time. His parents didn’t treat him like their son, they treated him like an inconvenience in their busy lives.  
“Want to go for a walk around the airship? I can show you what all we do here,” Carol suggested.  
“Ja,” Sven answered. The two walked through the airship, looking at the engine room, records, the vault. Sven was fascinated by their way of life. They were almost like a... family. A better family than his was. They greeted him as he walked along like he was one of them.  
“So Sven, if I can convince the chief, would you join us?” Carol finally asked the question.  
Without hesitating, Sven replied. “Ja. I will!”  
“Alright then! Let’s go talk to the chief,” Carol smiled.  
———————————————————————-  
“If he truly is interested in joining us, he’s welcome.” Chief Wilford said.  
“Thank you, sir!” Carol answered. Sven grinned.  
“I’ll schedule his recruitment ceremony for tomorrow. In the meantime, you should find him a top hat.” The chief told Carol. She nodded, and walked out with Sven by her side. They went into a room off the side of records, filled with top hats.  
“Okay Sven, find one you like!” Sven looked around, amazed by the variety. He had only ever seen black top hats before. Among the Toppats’ collection were blue ones, green ones, red ones, ones with jewels on them, ones with gold chains on them, and many more. Sven almost felt overwhelmed. Eventually, he found a simple blue one. He put it on, and it fit perfectly.  
“Do you like it?” Sven asked Carol. The hat slid down over his eyes.  
“Aw, you look perfect!” Carol adjusted it so that it wasn’t in his face. Sven grinned.  
“Now I’m a real Toppat!” Sven laughed.  
“Yes, you are!”  
———————————————————————-  
“I now present to you, Sven, um, what’s your last name again?” Chief Wilford IV asked during the recruitment ceremony.  
“Uh,” Sven hadn’t thought about this. He didn’t want to be Sven Andersson anymore. He had a new family now. A new life now. “Svensson,” he answered.  
“Alright then,” the chief patted him on the head. “Sven Svensson, Toppat Recruit, in training!” He set his blue top hat down on his blond hair. Sven smiled up at the leader, before looking over to Carol, who grinned back at him. The whole room applauded.  
Sven looked at all of the people around him. The Toppats sure knew how to throw a party. His family never had parties at their house. Occasionally they’d go out to some thing at a fancy restaurant, but Sven never got to go.  
“Congrats Sven!” Lots of other Toppats stopped to congratulate him. Carol stood next to Sven, who was enjoying the attention. She knew most of the other Toppats had just come for Matilda Ivy’s punch, but she let Sven bask in the spotlight.  
Eventually she went off to talk to Mr. MacBeth, and Sven found himself with Burt Curtis.  
“Congratulations!” The eight-year-old said.  
“Tack!” Sven answered. Burt gave him a puzzled look. “I’m gonna teach you Swedish!”  
The two ended up talking in a corner of the cafeteria, with Sven trying to get Burt to memorize some simple Swedish phrases. Soon Carol came over.  
“I hate to break up the party, but you two have to be getting tired by now,” Carol said gently. Sven nodded. “Alright, let’s get you to bed then. You can talk some more tomorrow.”  
“God natt,” Burt said, trying out a new Swedish phrase. Sven gave him a little nod. Burt smiled, he got it right.  
Sven walked across the hall from Carol’s room and settled into his own bed. For the first time in a long time, he felt happy and safe. He had a warm home and a warm bed. He had a family who loved him. He had a friend. He even had a cool hat too! He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the adventures he would have with the Toppats.


End file.
